Chibiusa's Knight
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Sequel to Serenity's Knights. 17 years after the events leading to Hikaru's death, Chibiusa has found herself in a bind. Kira's on the loose and her parents are no where to help. Plus there's the thing with Allie Erikson knowing her secert.
1. Chibiusa meets 'Hikaru' and 'Kira'

Alex: This is a final rewrite i hope. I think i fixed all grammar and spelling mistakes, and rewrote the ending. Hope this is better and i'm praying i won't come back to this one again. I own only character's like Gabriel, Hikaru, Kira, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1: Chibiusa Meets "Hikaru" and "Kira"

Princess Serenity XII, better known as Usagi "Chibiusa/Small Lady" Tsukino to us, stay quietly at the statue of 'the great four' as they were know at the Mystic Knight Temple.

The 'great four' were the masters that taught Prince Archer, Sir Tal, Sir Dax, and the late Princess Hikaru. So apparently they were highly regarded.

Chibiusa didn't come often to the Temple; she only came when she wanted to visit her Uncle Gabriel. He didn't come to the castle as often as Jasper and Thomas did, then again they came often to visit their wives and kids.

Chibiusa's Uncle Gabriel wasn't married and didn't have any kids. The only family he had was Chibiusa's father, her mother, and Chibiusa herself. Which is why she came to visit.

Chibiusa started to become impatient as the minutes the young knight had told her to wait became longer and longer. Chibiusa pulled out her phone intending to text JunJun or CereCere when the double doors next to her flung opened mysteriously.

"That's freaky," Chibiusa commented as she slowly got up and walked toward the opened door. She studied the door for a moment and found a sign on it that said 'Under Construction' and looked in the door to see a mostly finished hallway.

Freaked out, Chibiusa turned to leave when she heard a voice faintly call 'Serenity.' Chibiusa turned back around and search the hallway from anyone that could of said it but saw none.

Having unfortunately inheriting her mother's curiosity, Chibiusa headed done the hall. Stepping over the holes in the floor and cords laying on the floor till, finally see arrives in a giant open room with only 2 large statues in it.

"Never been here before," the teenage Princess commented as she walked over the statues.

The Statues were rather tall and Chibiusa had to strain her neck to see both of them entirely. When she did she found they were both of the exact same girl, covered in armor, with a crescent moon on her forehead. They statues were clashing swords, and each had an inscription at the bottom.

Chibiusa leaned down to read the inscription on the left statue.

_Princess Hikaru the Star of the Moon Kingdom_

_Mystic Knight of Truth and Light_

_Loving Sister, Loyal Princess, Great Knight, and True Friend_

_Died defending Princess Serenity XI, Prince Endymion VI, the Sailor Senshi, the Generals, and Mystic Knights_

Chibiusa stared confused at the inscription, she had never heard of a Princess Hikaru. Who was she? Why didn't anyone mention hers? Her mom had obviously cared for her because she had named Chibiusa, Usagi Hikaru Tsukino.

Chibiusa moved confused to the other statue hoping that it had a little more information but, found it had a completely different inscription.

_Lady Kira Wind-Rider of Corin_

_Black Knight of Darkness and Fear_

_Defeat by Princess Serenity XI and Princess Hikaru the Star_

Chibiusa stared up even more confused at the statues. They looked exactly the same! But, they were two complete different people. But, more so why were they on here instead of out in the open like the other statues? Like of her Grandparents, King Tidus, Queen Serenity, King Aaron, King Endymion, and Queen Gaia?

"Well, well, well, 'ello rabbit," Chibiusa's blood went cold as she recognized the voice, she slowly turn and saw what should be there, "Black Lady." Her evil self from 6 years ago, the one Sailor Moon and she destroy.

At least she thought they did, but here she was floating in front of her ready to attack.


	2. Hall of Darkness

Chapter 2: The Hall of Darkness

Chibiusa stared shocked at Black Lady. No, it couldn't be happening. Black Lady had been destroyed.

Black Lady raised her hand to attack and Chibiusa scrammed to find her locket when a voice rang out, "Earth Smash!"

Chibiusa watched relived as a familiar man dressed in silver and black robes slashing threw Black Lady with his sword.

Chibiusa looked relieved as Black Lady turn slowly to dust and turned to see her Uncle Gabriel Ryder, Mystic Knight Prince Archer, standing next her looking at her disappointed, "Chibiusa, didn't Knight Gad tell you to wait for me. You shouldn't have come in here, it's very dangerous."

Chibiusa sighed and replied, "Sorry Uncle Gabriel. I got bored and well, it was weird the doors flung opened and a voice called really creepy like 'Serenity'."

Gabriel raised his eyebrow and replied," uh-hu, that was the excuse your mother used every time she got caught."

"It's true!" Chibiusa protested knowing there was no way Gabriel would believe her, "Anyway, what is this place?" She asked motioned around the room, "and why was Black Lady?"

Gabriel sighed, rubbed his eyebrows and stated, "This is the Hall of Darkness, it's where the Knights will come for their finally test. When it's finally done of course. But, Black Lady was her cause she's your dark side."

"Huh?" Chibiusa replied confused.

"You see the Knights will become full Knights by fighting and defeating their dark sides. Their dark side is manifested in this room. For example if your father steps in, his Evil Endymion side would appear. In your case Black Lady is your evil side."

"Oh, so if my Senshi went in here, the Amazoness Quartet would appear?" Chibiusa asked.

"Yeah," He replied.

"So," Chibiusa's eyes fell on the statues of Hikaru and Kira, "Was Kira Hikaru's dark side?"

Gabriel visible tensed as his eyed travel up to the statues and replied, "Yes. Yes she was."

Chibiusa stared at her Uncle; he never was tensed and stressed like this before. "Who exactly was Hikaru?"

Gabriel sighed deeply and replied, "She was your Aunt and Cousin. She was your Mothers Half-sister as well as your Mother and Minako's cousin. It complicated; Anyway she was killed 17 Years ago."

Chibiusa sat in silenced processing that information. Another aunt? She had another aunt that had died defending her mother and father? "Why have I never heard on her?"

Gabriel began heading to the door motioning for Chibiusa to follow her, "It's too painful to talk about some times. Now, come on. We were going to that new Zoo right?"

Chibiusa smiled and followed her Uncle. But, she knew something had changed between them.


	3. Meet the Eriksons

Chapter 3: Meet the Eriksons

Chibiusa walked through the Zoo marveling at every animal she passed smiling. Whenever she went to visit her Uncle Gabriel he would take her to the Movies or Shopping or out to eat so, something along those lines. Which she rather enjoyed because when she went out with her Aunt Minako and Uncle Grayson, or another Senshi and General/Knight, they would drag their kids along. It's not like she didn't like the kids, they were just annoying as hell.

Anyway, Chibiusa enjoyed her time with her Uncle Gabriel. It was always fun.

"Uncle Gabriel later can we go to that new café?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

Gabriel studied her niece's innocent face and nodded. They stopped in front in the tiger cage and studied the amazing creatures.

"Wow," Chibiusa said as she read the information on them, "It says the males' names are Trigger, Ty, and Auron, and the females are, Jasmine, Cora, and Ling. They were born and raised in captivity."

Gabriel nodded as he studied the tigers; he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when his cell phone began beeping. He pulled it out and read the call id and sighed and told Chibiusa, "I'll be back in a sec, it's one of my students." He walked away leaving a sighing, Chibiusa as she sat down in one of the benches.

She pulled out her cell phone and was half way thru her text to PallaPalla when a hand began tapping her knee. She looked up and saw a cute little girl probably only 4 or 5 with cute black hair and blue eyes dressed in a pretty pink dress looking up at her sadly.

"I..lost..my..sis-sister and bro-brother," the girl cried cling onto Chibiusa leg.

Chibiusa felt a sweatdrop form on her head. That's a new one she thought, usually it's help me I lost my mommy and daddy. Chibiusa stood up and kneeled next to the scared crying girl, "I'm Chibiusa, don't worry I'll help you find your sister and brother. Don't cry."

The little girl nodded and began drying her eyes.

"What's your name?" Chibiusa asked as she began walking the girl to the customer service desk.

"I'm Rachel," the girl replied taking Chibiusa's hand, "Your hair is pretty. Like my sister's and brother's."

Chibiusa blushed. Not many people actually complimented her hair. Most made fun of her and poked fun at her impossible pink hair color. Which made her wonder what her sisters and brothers hair color was like and what they were like.

As they almost reach the counter of the customer service desk a cry of "Rachel!" Chibiusa turned to see a boy about 12 with the same exact black hair and blue eyes as Rachel wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans as well as a girl with dark blond hair with green streaks with glasses over her eyes wearing all black clothes coming running to the girl holding Chibiusa's arm.

Rachel let go of Chibiusa's hand and ran into the other girls arms, "Rache,l I was so worried don't run off again!"

"I wanted to see Jasmine," Rachel pouted as she moved to hug her brother.

The girl sighed and looked up at Chibiusa, "I'm sorry. Thank you for finding my sister. I'm Alice Erikson, call me Allie. That's my brother Noah and you found Rachel."

Chibiusa nodded as she studied the girl, she was oddly familiar. But Chibiusa couldn't guess why, "your welcome. I'm Usagi Tsukino, most everyone calls me Chibiusa though."

"Well, again thank you Chibiusa," Allie thanked again as she ushered Noah and Rachel away, "See ya around."

Chibiusa watched them walk and the headed back to where she was suppose to be waiting for her Uncle Gabriel. She doubted she'd see them again.

Oh, how wrong she was.


	4. Marty and Allie Erikson

Chapter 4: Marty and Allie Erikson

"AHHHHH!"

As the familiar voice rang threw the Castle everyone got into their positions as the teenage princess came bolting from her room tying her school tie and struggling into her school jacket.

She ran passed the various doors and hallways, as well as the dining room, where she ducked in grabbed a piece of toast, waved bye to her parents as well as the Senshi and Generals as they called their usually, "Hello Chibiusa. Good bye Chibiusa."

Chibiusa ran out the door as fast as she could reaching the bus stop just in time, meeting, as usually, the on time CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes.

Before Chibiusa had even opened her mouth the sisters had replied sharply, "we tried you wouldn't wake up!"

Chibiusa just sighed as she climbed on to the crowded bus with them.

….

20 minutes later, Chibiusa, CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes somehow manged to squeeze out of the once again crowed bus, god, how they all hated the bus and found themselves once again at their school.

It was called Evans High School. It's a school created about ten years ago. It was different than other schools because it was more western based and was a 9th-12th school and attracted kids from all over the world like Chibiusa's school friend, like Aida Campbell from France, Esteban Casllito from Spain, and Ming Li from China.

As they once again began heading to their 'lovely' school they noticed a large number of kids surrounding a car they had not ever seen before in the school parking lot.

It was a brilliant looking sliver mustang that had been made probably not a year ago with blacked out windows.

"Whose car is that?" JunJun asked boy Chibiusa recognized as Wilson Takeshi.

"New Students. Gotta be rich for that car," Wilson commented.

Soon the doors opened and out popped 2 teenagers one girl, a rather pretty one, and one boy,a very hot boy, both with green and blond hair. Chibiusa did a double take as she saw someone she hadn't thought she's see again. Allie Erikson.

…

"Students, I'd like you to meet your new classmate, Martin and Alice Erikson," Chibiusa's teacher introduced, Allie and, she assumed, Allie's brother or something, "They're from America so, please be nice."

"Actually it's Marty and Allie," Martin corrected nicely to Chibiusa's teacher.

Though he said it as nice as possible, Chibiusa got some seriously bad vibes from Martin "Marty" Erikson. Then again as she looked over Allie she couldn't sense a thing good or bad from Allie, and that was very unusual.

As the teacher directed then to sit down Allie smiled over at Chibiusa and sat down next to her, "Hey, Chibiusa, right? We meet at the Zoo remember. You helped my little sister Rachel?"

Chibiusa nodded and replied, "Yeah, Allie, Noah, and Rachel Erikson, right? You didn't mention you had another brother."

Allie rolled her eyes, "Marty? Yeah, he's my twin."

Chibiusa's eyes go back and forth between Marty and Allie, "that explains the hair thing."

Allie giggled and asked, "So, what class ya got after this one."

Chibiusa stared at Allie for a minute. Allie had so far been nothing but nice and friendly, and besides the bad vibe from the seemingly kind Marty and lack of a vibe from the friendly Allie nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be going on. So, why did she have a bad feeling about this?

"P.E."

"Me too."


	5. Art of Kick ass

Chapter 5: The Art of Kick Ass

For Chibiusa, being a Princess and Senshi helped her in a lot of things. Fencing was definitely not one of them! That meant humiliation on a lot of days, especially when she was paired up with Megumi Yuki, her archenemy. Or her lackeys, Joan Valjean or Aisha Smith.

Though, by the grace of some higher power, today she was paired with her new friend, Allie Erikson. That was good because neither CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, nor VesVes had this class with poor Chibiusa.

As Chibiusa made a stab at Allie, she found herself blocked and once again at Allie's sword point. "Chibiusa," Allie sighed as she pulled back and took off her helmet, "you truly do have potential at this. You must concentrate on your enemy's movements and look for an opening. Once you find it, focus and strike. You just focus on your move at that moment though. You have to look at everything at that moment and think what do I do when this doesn't work."

Chibiusa stared before she replied, "You sound a lot like my Uncle Gabriel and his friends, Jasper and Thomas."

Allie honestly did sound like the kind yet strict Mystic Knights at that moment; Knights that spoke passionately about their style of sword fighting. She had learned to avoid Knights like Gad or Terrance after hours of practice for that reason.

But when Allie spoke her words, they rang true; like Gabriel's, or her mother and father's.

As Chibiusa thought this over, she noticed the banes of her existence heading toward her: Megumi, Joan, and Aisha.

"The only potential Tsukino has is potential for winning the clown contest," Megumi stated before laughing with her lackeys.

Chibiusa was about to shout back at her, but Allie stepped in. "Chibiusa has far more talent than you. She also has truer friends. Of these two things, I am absolutely sure."

Megumi, Joan, Aisha, and Chibiusa were shocked at Allie's statement.

"Excuse me, newbie, but do you know who I am?" Megumi questioned mockingly.

Allie handed Chibiusa her helmet and stepped up to Megumi, gripping her sword, "No. I don't and I don't fucking care. I may not know Chibiusa that well either, but I've been around you for less than 5 minutes and all I've heard you do is insult and intimidate people. That sounds like bullying, and I really hate bullies. "

"Why you bitch!" Megumi cried as she swung her sword at Allie's head. Allie easily blocked it and flipped Megumi over her shoulder. Then, both Joan and Aisha swung their swords at Allie, but she simply stepped out of the way as they both ran into the back wall.

Chibiusa giggled at how Allie single-handedly humiliated Megumi and her crew. "Nice job Allie!" she congratulated as she stepped over Megumi's unconscious body.

"Piece of ca-" Allie began, but stopped suddenly as she dropped her sword and collapsing to the floor and gripping her chest in pain.

"Allie!" Chibiusa cried as she ran over to the thrashing girl. "Coach! Allie's hurt!" she cried to her teacher, looking down at Allie. "What's wrong?" She worriedly asked the girl.

Allie looked up at Chibiusa who was kneeled down beside her. Allie's eyes were filled with tears of pain and fear as she replied, "T-the pain...hurts."


	6. Allie meets the Moonstone sisters

Chapter 6: Allie Meets the Moonstone Sisters

Allie lay in the bed moaning, and groaning. "Please, let me go!" she cried as she tried to leave once again. She was half-way out of the bed when the scary 60 year old nurse suddenly appeared over her and ordered (in her demented manly voice), "Stay in that bed, Erikson, till I figure out what's wrong!"

Chibiusa and Marty cringed as Allie jumped back into the bed, "But, I'm fine now!"

"Move again and I will tape you down," The Nurse threatened holding up her medical tape with her muscled arms.

"Yes, ma'am," Allie replied sacredly as the nurse stomped heavily out of the room. "Help me," she whispered to Chibiusa and Marty as they inched closer to Allie as the nurse exited the room.

Marty smiled eagerly and replied, "Not a chance, Al. This is great."

Allie glared at him as she flipped him off. She turned to Chibiusa, "Save me please!"

Chibiusa replied hastily, "I ain't risking the wrath of Nurse Benson the She-Hulk! She's evil! Have you seen that thing's biceps? They're as big around as my head!"

Allie rolled her eyes and motioned to her twin, "Marty, Chibiusa. Chibiusa, my evil twin."

Chibiusa nodded as she studied the handsome boy once again. He smiled at her and Chibiusa shivered under his gaze. It was like he was looking at his next meal.

"Ah, so you're Chibiusa. You're much prettier than my sister said," Marty replied moving a bit closer to Chibiusa as she moved away from him.

"NO! NO! NO!" Allie screamed pointing accusingly at Marty, "No hitting on my friends!"

Chibiusa moved away from Marty and added, "Um, I have boyfriend."

Marty's face fell and asked, "Really? What's his name?"

Chibiusa got a dreamy look on her face as replied, "Helios." She thought about her dreamy priest boyfriend probably protecting peoples dream right then. She had dated him since she was like 12 and she still loved him very deeply even years later.

"Really? Odd name." Marty commented disappointment written on his face.

"Oh, cut it out Marty, Your just jealous and still mad about Grace Drake leaving you for Steven Wyatt. You just want female attention," Allie huffed as Marty grew red and left the room.

Harsh, Chibiusa thought as she asked, "Feeling okay?"

Allie nodded but, her face looked confused, "Well, I'm not in any pain or anything it's just." She sighed and continued trying to describe it, "Well, it's like something has been taken from inside me. Something that was a part of me. I mean I'm okay. I'm just missing something."

Chibiusa sat listening to Allie. She knew that feeling. She had had it twice once when her heart crystal was taken from her and the other when her dream mirror was taken. But, when that had happen she could barely move. Allie was perfectly fine.

"Chibiusa!" a cry came as in tumbled all four of the Sailor Quartet looking troubled till they saw Chibiusa.

"your okay?" VesVes commented.

"Yes," Chibiusa replied slowly to her senshi.

"You texted saying you were in the nurses office," CereCere said holding up her phone.

"Yes, with my friend," Chibiusa motioned to Allie, "She had an accident."

Allie waved and replied awkwardly to the Quartet, "Hi?"

Chibiusa rolled her eyes and stated, "Guys this is Allie Erikson, Allie these are my best friends, CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes Moonstone."

Allie nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

CereCere rolled her eyes as the others glared at her.

Chibiusa just shrugged as her phone began vibrating and she pulled it out and read the text message she had received from her Aunt Minako.

All senshi to the report the castle. Emergency!


	7. Stolen!

Chapter 7: Stolen!

Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno, and Sailor Vesta all run thru the hall and slide to a sudden halt as they find the royals, senshi, generals and kights in their civil forms rather than the royal forms like they had been expecting.

Neo Moon stared for severely minutes at the calm adults before finally exploding, "What's going on?! You said it was an emergency?!"

"It is honey," Usagi replied commonly to her daughter, "just not that 'type' of emergency."

A huge sweatdrop grew on Neo Moon's head as she asked, "Then, what type of emergency is it?"

That's when her 'brilliant' Aunt Minako cut in cheerfully, "we need you to baby-sit!" pointing her hand behind Neo Moon with a slightly evil grin on her face.

Neo Moon turned slowly to see the Senshi, Generals, and Knights' children; the white haired blue eyed Mina and Gray Aino-Kyle (who were currently sitting reading magazines), the blonde haired purple-eyed Reiko and Jace Hino-Jameson (who were arguing), the auburn curly-haired green eyed Mako and Trey Kino-Nicholson (who were playing video games), as well the blue haired green eyed Ayumi and Artha Mizuno-Zane (calming playing chess against each other.)

Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta sat staring till Juno asked, "what? No Adrian or Amser?"

At that moment the tall and dark Zaman and Amser Meioh-Steel came in ushering the small and adorable Adrian and Keiko Tomoe-Hayden to sit by the others.

Ceres, Pallas, Vesta, and Neo Moon all turned to glare at Juno, "ya had to ask?"

"How long?" Neo Moon asked annoyed, rubbing her eyes.

"Till we get back" Jacen replied slyly.

That caused the girls to tense up, "back from where?"

That's when Thomas replied calming, "The United States of America, back in mine, Jasper, Grayson, Jacen, Arthur, Troy, and Gabriel's home town. Something horrible has happened."

Neo Moon replied, "Well, yeah, If it requires all of you."

"It's more that Chibiusa, it's more than that," Setsuna replied gripping Jasper's hand, "They have committed a crime that may even resulted in death as rare as that is."

They stared shocked as Rei continued angrily, "They have dug up the grave of Andy Evans, that's Princess Hikaru's reborn name, and stolen not only her swords, Tidus's Star and Eclipse, but Andy's body as well."

Neo Moon, Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta de-transformed at this point and sat quietly and thought over what kinda sicko would steal the body of a dead princess?

"What concerns us is that no one knew Hikaru's civilians identity except us," Author explained worriedly, "Heck, her parents don't even. They still think she was murdered by a robber while they were out of town."

"Not only that but, her swords are very dangerous," Ami continued, "Tidus's Star is made on Celestial Gold and is infuse with light from the Sun, Moon, and Stars. While Eclipse is made of Satirian Steel and infuse with the darkness of the darkest corners of the galaxies! If used against us we're…. basically screwed…"

"Which won't happen, Ami," Makoto pointed out, "You have to be related to Hikaru to actual be able to use the damn things."

"All that does is narrow it down to Usagi, Minako, Chibiusa, Mina, and Gray," Troy retorted.

"Anyway," The Neo-queen cut in, "Chibiusa, your in charge till we get back."

"WHAT?" all the kids at once shouted in shock and fear.

"What about Uncle Gabriel?" Chibiusa asked noticing for the first time the lack on her uncle's presents.

The Senshi, Generals, and Knights laugh nervously as Hotaru replies, "We're kinda not telling him about this…you see um..we're afraid that he'll freak…"

VesVes asked, "Mr. Ryder? Freak? No way?"

Chibiusa stared for a moment. Her Uncle Gabriel was usually so calm… she couldn't image him freaking out.

"Well you see," Mamoru coughed as he explained embarrassingly, "Gabriel and Andy, Archer and Hikaru, were kinda together…"

"Wait, what?"

"Repeat that?"

"As in dating?"

"Rewind that!"

"What the hell?"

"My fool hearted brother," Mamoru began again.

"And my stubborn sister we in love way before Mamoru and I even met each other in our past lives or this life. He almost killed him when she died "Usagi finished, "That's why were aren't telling him about this, and that he will think we going on various vacations and diplomatic visits!"

"And it's you jobs to keep it that way!" Minako ordered to the younger Senshi and princess.

"And to baby-sit the kids," Grayson reminded.

Chibiusa stood thinking this wasn't right. Princesses don't baby sit! Especial ones that are super heroines! But, her mind a thought starting running through head. Who the hell would defile a Moon Princess grave? All Chibiusa really knew was he would have hell to pay when the Senshi, Generals, and Knights found out.

Chibiusa nodded and replied, "Gotcha I'll do my best."

"One more thing Chibiusa," Mamoru began sweetly as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the smiling Usagi.

"USGAI HIKARU TSUKINO! WHAT IS WITH THIS D IN HISTORY?" the Queen's voice rang out as Chibiusa back tracked out of the palace begin followed by her pissed royal parents.


	8. History project about who? With who?

Chapter 8: History project about who? With who?

If there was one this Chibiusa absolutely hated it was her history class. Chibiusa begin the "genius" she was had been promoted to the same class as her 11th grade guardian, PallaPalla. But the problem was the teacher and subject, Ms. Kudo (The craziest teacher in that school) and the fact they were studying the history of the Silver Millennium, (actually begin daughter of the Princess and Prince of that time period she should already know most of this) Chibiusa just couldn't get this stuff though.

"Okay, class project!" Ms. Kudo announced happily as all the students groaned, "You'll be doing a slide show on an influencing royal during the last days of the Silver Millennium. You'll have partners-"At that the class jumped up and scrambled to get to the person they wanted to be paired up with. "I'll be assigning partners!" She announced.

Everyone groaned and return to their sits as Mrs. Kudo continued, "Adams thru Li will be paired up with kids Moonstone thru Zebs. Understood?"

Everyone groaned at this as she stated this. Chibiusa slammed her head repeatedly onto her desk. That meant she couldn't be pair up with PallaPalla.

Chibiusa sat bored as she waited to hear her name.

"Moonstone with David, you'll be looking up Lord Koty of Cronos"

The class including Chibiusa groaned at this. That was so unfair that PallaPalla got to be with her boyfriend, Elijah David.

Chibiusa sat bored awaiting her name till she heard it, "Usagi Tsukino you'll be w-"

That's when something crazy happened.

Suddenly Marty Erikson jumped up crying, "NOOO! Ms. Kudo! My emo side is taking over! It's telling me to kill you all!" Then he fell onto to the floor in a ball screaming.

Chibiusa watched concerned for a few seconds till she caught sight of the window in the back opening and a flustered sweaty Allie Erikson swinging quietly into the classroom. As most of the class was distracted by Marty, Chibiusa was the only that noticed.

Allie closed the window and turned around to see the staring Chibiusa. Allie held her figure up to her mouth in a 'shh!' manner before she stay down next to Chibiusa at her table.

"Mr. Erikson, just go to the nurse or the counselor!" Ms. Kudo yelled at Marty as she dragged him to the door, "I can't do a thing for you!"

Marty pointed angrily pointing at you. "Damon said you'd say that!"

"You named your emo side?" Ezekiel Zebs asked laughed.

"Damon knew you'd question him!" Marty yelled, "He orders curses on you!" then he looked back and winked at Allie as she gave him a thumbs up.

That's when Chibiusa slapped her head, they were acting. They planned this.

Ms. Kudo then slammed the door in Marty's face, "He was right you don't care!" he yelled thru the door.

"As I was saying Tsukino with Erikson, the one without an emo side!" Ms. Kudo announced as Chibiusa and Allie gave each other a high five, "Wait…Ms. Erikson have you been here the whole time?"

"Of course, Ms. Kudo I just stay away from my brother's episodes," Allie replied sweetly, it took all Chibiusa's will power not to laugh out loud from Allie's innocent smile.

"Anyway, you'll be doing your project on Princess Hikaru the Star."

That caused Chibiusa to freeze and ask, "The queen's sister?"

"yes." Ms. Kudo replied.

Okay, first the statues, then Hikaru's body goes missing, then Chibiusa gets a project on her. Something was weird about this.

"My meds kicked in," Marty announced as he entered on roller-skates carrying a puppy.

Then again when had her life been normal?


	9. Go! Go! Go!

Chapter 9: Go Go Go!

Chibiusa looked over to Allie as they walked out of their Education prison.

"So, you know anything 'bout Hikaru?" Chibiusa asked.

"Nay, apparently you do though," Allie replied smirking.

"All I know is she is Neo-Queen Serenity's half-sister and that she died like 17 years ago saving them," Chibiusa replied not wanting to reveal her Aunt Hikaru's apparent dark side.

"Huh, she was reincarnated only to die again? Tragic," Allie commented as she pulled keys out of her pocket, "You wanna start on the project now?"

Chibiusa felt stupid as she realized she revealed that Hikaru was reincarnated, but shook it off and replied, "I guess. Your house?"

"No, my parents are throwing this thing and said I can't come home till like 9," Allie explained, "Yours?"

Chibiusa replied, "Um, my parents said no friends over when their outta town." Truth was how could she have Allie over without revealing she was a Princess living in a castle!

"Well the libraries going to be packed," Allie commented twirling her keys around her fingers.

"True," Chibiusa replied leaning against one the cars in the student parking lot. That's when a thought hit her, "My Uncle Gabriel!"

"Uncle Gabriel?" Allie asked a confused expression on her face.

"My uncle, Gabriel Ryder, doesn't live but maybe 20 minutes from here and he should be home today." Chibiusa replied coming up with a quick fix to their problem.

"Sounds fine I guess," Allie agreed, "He doesn't mind?"

Chibiusa simply stated, "Nay, I'm his favorite niece plus he loves it when I visit."

"Alright let's drive over," Allie replied as she began walking toward her and Marty's car.

"But what about Marty?" Chibiusa asked concerned.

"Oh, we aren't taking his car," Allie replied walking by the car in question.

"That's his car? Just his?" Chibiusa replied as Allie motioned to a solid black Suzuki motorcycle, "nice."

Allie threw Chibiusa a helmet as Allie put on a red and black helmet, "Tell me which way?"

Chibiusa slipped on the helmet and paused a moment as Haruka words rang in her head from when she became a teenager, 'if I ever see you on a motorcycle, I'll kill you and the guy driving it!'

Chibiusa pushed the thought from here mind as Allie revved the bike up and backed it up from its parking space so she could get on. It's not like anybody would know and Allie wasn't a guy, "Head east on Yuri lane then turn right before you hit the Mystic Knight temple and it's pretty much a straight shot," she as she slipped on the bike behind her friend.

Allie began leaving when an angry voice rang out, "USAGI HIKARU TSUKINO!"

This caused Allie to stop and the Senshi of love and justice to groan as she turned around to see her lovely Senshi protectors running after her, "Chibiusa! Who is that and where are you going?"

"Allie and Uncle Gabriel's," She answered testily as Allie waved, "Sup?"

They all stared as PallaPalla stated, "Hi Al. How are you?"

"Fine, Palla, how are you and Eli?" Allie asked as the others all stared at them as if they had lost their minds.

"Never mind PallaPalla's love life! Where the heck do you and Chibiusa are doing?"

CereCere cried shocked, "Have you lost your mind? What would happen if Haruka and your Father found out?"

Chibiusa rolled her eyes as she replied, "That's why they woke unless you want them to find out about what happen to their favorite t-shirts….."

Allie broke out in laughter, as the Senshi grew red.

JunJun growled and replied, "Don't care. You are not go-" Junjun didn't finish that sentence as Allie flew past them heading down the street with Allie giggling.

Chibiusa whooped as she turned back and glared at her gaping and angry Senshi. Legendary warriors, right….


	10. Allie meets Uncle Gabriel

Chapter 10: Allie meets Uncle Gabriel

Chibiusa sped down the street watching as things passed so quickly by her. She watched as Allie passed quickly past all the cars with ease.

As they were coming up to their turn Chibiusa told, "Allie turn here!"

They flew right pass their turn.

"Allie you missed it," Chibiusa called over the wind.

Allie didn't look back as she took a left passing infront of the Mystic Knight Temple calling to Chibiusa, "Someone's following us!"

Chibiusa looked back and saw two SUV following them at every turn getting closer and closer til Chibiusa could see a woman with pink hair in the car.

It couldn't be…

"Hang on!" Allie called back to her.

Chibiusa swerved around to see Allie heading towards a random ramp in front of brick wall.

"ALLIE ERIKSON DON"T YOU DARE!"

Then Allie speed up launching off the ramp flying clearly over the wall scaring the hell outta our poor Chibiusa.

Allie stopped and asked, "You okay?

Chibiusa jumped off the bike and repeatly hit Allie with her helmet, "You scared the shit out of me!"

Allie laughed and replied taking on her helmet, "Sorry….I wonder who was chasing us?"

Chibiusa remained quiet, She thought she saw…no..it couldn't be…and it couldn't be and no one knew she was Princess Serenity/Neo Moon. It must have been a fluke, "No idea."

She looked over and stared they were right outside her Uncle's house, "Were at my Uncles?"

Allie turned around and said, "Wow. Can I drive or what?"

Chibiusa slapped Allie throwing her helmet down as did Allie, as they headed to the house.

The house was the same as always two stories white and a red door. Chibiusa knocked on the door turning to Allie, "Now there is one thing you should know about my Uncle-"

Allie wasn't listening but was stating start ahead. Chibiusa turned to see her Uncle Gabriel, shirtless, starting at Allie who was string stare back. Chibiusa waved a hand in front of them but got no responds.

"Gabriel Ryder," Gabriel said stretching in front of Chibiusa to shake Allie's hand.

Allie shook his hand and replied, "Allie Erikson."

Chibiusa stared shocked as they completed ignored her.

"It's not everyday I get a pretty girl on my door step," Gabriel commented leaning lazily against the door smiling brightly.

"Well, that's good to know," Allie replied back giggling sending him a sweet smile.

Chibiusa froze in shock. Were her teenage friend who couldn't be more than about 16 and her 32 year old Uncle flirting? Chibiusa hadn't seen her Uncle Gabriel hit on anyone in her 14 years and he chooses now and on her new friend? Eww! That was wrong! Not to mention Illegal!

Chibiusa jumped in front of them breaking there minute long handshake saying, "Uncle Gabriel this is my friend from School. Allie is my Uncle"

Gabriel and Allie shared a kinda look realizing what they had been doing and with whom but still had a kinda dreamy look in their eyes.

"Anyway, Uncle Gabriel," Chibiusa continued hoping she had discontinued their thoughts, "Can me and Allie use you're your house to do are project. The libraries are full and neither of our houses our availed."

Gabriel opened the door letting both in. The girls entered quickly. Chibiusa led Allie to the living room the told her before her Uncle enter the room, "Allie he's 32."

Allie looked at her honestly and replied, "Wow, he looks like early 20's. Either way I'm 17, in high school, and confused as to why I just flirted with him. It's also like I've meet him before….but that's impossible anyway, let's get start on our project."

Chibiusa hoped that was the end of that conversation.

….

Gabriel sat in his kitchen. He a 32 year old adult had just been flirting with a teenage girl. He hadn't dating or flirted with anyone since Andy had died and he chooses now? And with Chibiusa's friend?

But now that he thought about Allie had a cute smile, and her blond highlighted green hair was kinda cool, and her glasses just hanging on by the tip of her noses…

Wow, he needed to cool off now! She was a teenager!

He ran up to his room pulled on a t-shirt and yelled something to Chibiusa about going to work.

He ran out the door, avoiding Allie and Chibiusa, heading to the temple, since everyone had decided to leave him and Chibiusa and the Sailor Quartet to guard the city, he had been running ragged. God, he hoped they came back soon.

….

A man called Caelan studied the image of Princess Serenity along with a girl in his globe.

"Girls," he summoned.

Within seconds 5 girls appeared, "Yes master?"

"Prepare to give are little princess another surprise," He laughed, "And remember, don't kill 'em. I need them. As soon as she ready, she will be put in to place."

The girls nodded disappearing.


	11. Black Lady vs The Black Knight

Chapter 11: Black Lady vs. The Black Knight

Chibiusa waved bye to Allie as she rode off of her motorcycle and left Chibiusa walking back to the castle. Chibiusa began whistling the Sailor Stars opening as she started off toward the castle.

Chibiusa and Allie had gotten a good bit done, especially after Gabriel had left. They had gotten the basic stuff down.

Chibiusa and Allie had gotten the basic history, Princess Hikaru III of the Moon Kingdom, more commonly called Princess Hikaru the Star, had been born about one year after her sister, (Chibiusa's Mom) Crowned Princess Serenity XI of the Moon Kingdom. She was the second child of King Tidus the Peacemaker of Venus and Queen Serenity X of the Moon.

It was recognized at a young age that Hikaru was gifted with powers worthy of Mystic Knights and had been sent to Eos, a planet now destroyed, to train. It was there that Hikaru trained under the legendary Knight Ptolemy the Wise.

She eventually became the Mystic Knight of Light and Truth and according to the books died in the first waves of fighting during the Moon-Earth war. That's where the book ends Hikaru's story.

Chibiusa knew now though that Hikaru had been reincarnated as Andy Evans and had died 17 years ago defending her mom. God, Hikaru/Andy couldn't get a break could she?

Chibiusa was in rather deep thought about this and that was probably why she didn't notice the five women appear behind her.

The women all wore black clothes, 2 had pink hair, and the others had red, green, and blue.

"Hello, Serenity," The oldest pink headed women laughed at Chibiusa.

Chibiusa jumped as she turned around and stared in shock in disbelief at what she was seeing, "No… it can't been…..Black Lady?"

Indeed Black Lady, Chibiusa's evil side was in front of her, smiling evilly at her with what appeared to be CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes from their Amazon Quartet days.

"Yes, We have returned with the help of our new master, Caelan," Black Lady explained, "And little princess this time nothing will stop us."

CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes disappeared laughing.

"Where did they go?" Chibiusa demaned as she saw the Amazons disappeared .

"To deal with your little court," Black Lady laughed, "I'm afraid you're all mine…"

Chibiusa threw her hand out not liking the sound of this less and less and yelled, "Moon Crisis Make-Up!" Within seconds Sailor Neo Moon was in front of Black Lady.

"Cute costume," Black Lady stated, "But can you fight?"

As an answer Neo Moon pulled out her wand, "Moon-"

Black Lady sped up to Neo Moon and yanked her wand out of her hand and sent Neo Moon flying into a wall, "Got to be faster than!"

Neo Moon sat up and stared at her wand currently in Black Lady's hand.

"Hope you have more than one attack," Black Lady taunted tossing the wand up and down.

Neo Moon wanted to spat back of course she had more than one. But she would be lying big time. Neo Moon and her mother had only ever needed one attack because the Senshi, and Tuxedo Kamen was always around. Neo Moon was totally screwed.

Black Lady laughed as she powered up an energy blast, "No? Too bad, I expect more of a fight."

Neo Moon tried to stand up but, found she was trapped by under rubbles of the building she had destroyed crashing in to it. She was in trouble now.

She looked around for any sign of help but, found none. Usually this was when someone would save her, but she knew no one was coming. Most of them were in America. Neo Moon's Senshi were stuck fighting their evil selves, Helios couldn't leave his realm, and her Uncle Gabriel was on the complete different side of town. No one was coming.

Neo Moon closed her eyes waiting for the blow meant to kill her but, was surprised to her instead Black Lady's cries of pain.

Neo Moon's eyes snapped opened to see a person in black knight armor fighting Black Lady, and winning!

The knight was using a weapon Neo Moon recognized as a Sickle-Chain, Jasper and Thomas had shown one to her once, to confuse Black Lady movements.

The knight laughed as Black Lady became more and more frustrated at her attacker, till she jumped away from the knight as he yanked Neo Moon's wand out of her grasp, "Damn you! This it's over Serenity! And You!" Black Lady glared at the knight, "I don't know who the hell you are but next time stay the fuck out of my way or else!"

The knight laughed louder, Neo Moon noticed it was a girl's laugh, at the retreating Black Lady. Then jumped down and removed the rubble pinning Neo Moon to the ground and helped her up, "You okay, Serenity?"

Neo Moon nodded and asked, "How do you know my name is Serenity?"

The Knight laughed a bit and handed Neo Moon her wand back, "I knew your Mom, Dad, Aunt…you know what let's just say I'm an old friend of your family."

Neo Moon eyed the Black Knight, her armor looked familiar and her voice sounded familiar too, "All right. So what? They asked you to what over me while they are out of town?"

The black knight asked, "Oh. They're out of town? That explains why they didn't come to save you. But, nay, they didn't ask me. A dear friend made me promise to them to do this."

Neo Moon stared confused at the odd knight, "Do what?"

The Black Knight kneeled down in front of Neo Moon and stated, "On the honor of a promise, I, Kira Wind-Rider, Black Knight of Darkness and Fear, swear to defend, my niece Princess Serenity XII of the Moon Kingdom from whatever threatens her safety whether it be monster or man."

Neo Moon back away as she stared at the Knight kneeling before her. Kira, Kira the evil part of Hikaru, had just saved her life? And sworn her to protect her?

Kira stood up but was stopped from moving as a sword was pushed against her neck.

Neo Moon gasped as she saw her Uncle Gabriel, now as Mystic Knight Prince Archer, with a sword against Kira's neck.

"Uncle Archer?" Neo Moon stated. She couldn't see her uncle's expression. But she was sure it was nothing friendly.

"Kira," Archer said in a warning tone.

Kira smiled up at Archer and greeted, "Well, hello to you too, Archer."


	12. Kira's back! Archer's Pissed!

Chapter 12: Kira's back! Archer's Pissed!

Usagi leaned against Mamoru as she stared at her sister's grave. Andy's coffin had been thrown across the ground in such a way it was obvious they didn't care about Andy's body. Andy's head stone had been spilt in two so her name and date of birth was separated from her the rest of it.

Usagi was lucky she had managed to talk Andy's Dad and Step-Mom, Mike and Lori, into not coming. It would have been so broken about this. It was hard enough on Andy's brothers and sister, from this in this life, Christopher and Michelle wouldn't stop crying, and Joe and Jon kept wanting answers so they could 'kill the bastards' as they said.

Ami and Arthur walked up to Usagi and Mamoru and said, "We have traces of some type of energy around. We can't identify right now though."

Usagi nodded as Ami and Arthur went back to the grave, "Who would do this Mamo-Chan?"

"I don't know Usako. We'll find out," Mamoru replied as he rubbed her back," Wondered what Chibiusa's up to?"

Usagi laughed as she imaged her daughter's activity, "I'm sure she relaxing on her bed reading a comic or maybe on a date with Helios. Nothing important really."

….

Sailor Neo Moon stared at her Uncle who's sword was at her savior's throat.

"Uncle Archer-" Sailor Neo Moon began but was cut off by Archer, "Quiet!"

Neo Moon backed away. She hand only seen her uncle like this a hand full of times. It was never good. But the smiling Kira didn't really seem bothered by it though," Archie! I've missed you!"

It took all of Neo Moon's strength not to laugh at that comment.

"Don't screw with me, Kira," Archer warned as he studied Kira. It was obvious from Kira's voice, and Height she couldn't be more than about 16 or 18 (The age when Hikaru/Andy/Kira had died) To be honest Archer had only been Kira a totally of 2 or 3 times, So he had no reason to assume the worst of Kira. But the thought that she instead of Andy had been reborn made him angry.

Kira laughed and smiled brightly, "Come on. You knew I've only ever screwed with you in bed."

Neo Moon covered her ears, "not listening, Not listening. Eww!" The thought was the worst Neo Moon had ever heard, okay maybe her parents were worst but her uncle and "aunt" was a close second.

"I have never done anything of the sort with you," Archer commented pushing his sword closer to Kira's neck.

Kira continued smiling despite the blade at her neck and Archer's anger, "Okay, so not with Kira, but you did with both Hikaru and Andy. And I have all their memories. Like about that cute birth mark"

At that point Archer's face grew with anger and embarrassment. Kira laughed and called to the embarrassed and confused Neo Moon, "Uncle Archer is great in the sack." At that point Neo Moon wanted to just sink into the ground.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Archer demanded growing tired of Kira's cute but stupid games.

"Aw, your no fun Archer," Kira sighed, "I'm just here saving our niece from the forces of evil."

Archer growled at Kira, "She's my niece not yours!" Neo Moon was getting uncomfortable at this point.

"DNA will beg to differ," Kira challenged, "Plus I'm her aunt and cousin. I think that means I'm double family. Then there's the fact you were going to marry Hikaru and Andy-"

"Just shut the hell up!" Archer exclaimed pulling his blade back to attack Kira but it never hit Kira since Kira ducked, tripped up Archer, and kissed him full on the lips before running away calling back to Neo Moon, "Nice to meet ya Chibiusa! I Have to go!"

Neo Moon watched her run off before turning to her humiliated uncle, "I shouldn't tell Dad, Mom, Jasper, and Thomas this?"

Archer sat up and looked at her, "Everything up to my ass getting kicked you can tell."

…

Crystal Castle

Round Room

CereCere finished the story, "They she left saying 'and I have saved the Senshi yet again'. Your saying that was the evil version of you aunt?"

Chibiusa shook her head as CereCere finished the story of how Kira had not only saved them, "I don't think Kira's that evil…..She save me, you, and flirted with Uncle Gabriel."

"Yikes," the Asteroid Senshi replied.

"Actually it's more ewww," Chibiusa replied as she looked out the window then glanced down at the picture Gabriel had just given to her of him, Andy, Jasper, Thomas, Uncle Grayson, Arthur, Jacen, Troy, and Chibiusa's mom from when they had just starting school when her mom had lived with them.

Andy looked at lot like Usagi and Minako. Blond hair just like them but Andy's hair only went to her shoulder and wasn't in any crazy braid or tie. Also Andy was in better shape then them (her slight muscles easily showing in the picture) and instead of Minako and Usagi's blue eyes Andy had Silver.

Andy looked very familiar to Chibiusa. It was nagging in the back of Chibiusa's head. Like it should be obvious but something wasn't letting Chibiusa see it.

"You know it's funny," PallaPalla laughed as she danced around the room.

"Huh?" VesVes asked not looking up from her homework.

"Hikaru means light," PallaPalla explained, "Kira means light and dark in Celtic. Funny see?"

"Yep. Funny," Chibiusa whispered looking at the picture again.

…..

Mystic Knight Temple

Hall of Darkness

Gabriel looked at the statues.

Kira wasn't Andy.

She may look like Andy.

She may sound like Andy.

But she wasn't Andy.

He had to keep that in mind. Gabriel had to contact everyone and tell them the news. Kira was back, does that mean Andy was too?

…..

Some random rooftop

Kira sat Indian style on a roof. The city had changed. Kira knew that, but it didn't stop the awe. The Temple of the Mystic Knight was the most awesome change for her.

Kira had Hikaru's memories of the Original Temple, they were almost identical.

Kira leaned back thinking about Chibiusa and her Senshi. Can someone say cookie cutter? It was like someone had make clones of Usagi and her senshi but had dropped them into some color dye.

Kira shuttered then moved her thoughts to Gabriel.

He was anger at her. It was obvious he thought of her and Hikaru/Andy as separate people, which they weren't. Not like people thought anyway.

It shouldn't bother Kira but it did cause before her emotions her a bit distant due to Malik magic. Not she felt everything Andy/Hikaru had and one of those main things was love for Gabriel/Archer.

Kira groaned as she sat up. Kira wanted to love Gabriel and for Gabriel to love her back. Which was frickin ridiculous right?

Kira jumped down and changed back to regular clothes, maybe she could caught his eye as her secret identity? Really she should be focusing on saving the world. Not her lacking love life!

…

Usagi eyes week wide as a blonde bumped into her.

The blonde stared at her as she stared back, "Serenity?"


	13. Patterns and WTF?

Chapter 13: Patterns and WTF?

Over the next five weeks a pattern or schedule emerged in Chibiusa's ever hectic life.

_1: Get woken up by CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes and help them, along with Zaman (Setsuna and Jasper's son), to get the other royal children dressed and feed_

_2: Somehow get to school on time (If seen by Marty and Allie get ride)_

_3: Calmly reject Marty's flirting_

_4: attend classes and somehow pass_

_5: Avoid Megumi, Joan, and Aisha unless accompany by Allie (Whom they still fear)_

_6: Get homework done with Allie and/or CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes_

_7: Spend time with Allie, CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes in town_

_8: Whether on purpose or not run into Gabriel (whom Allie apparently still has a slight crush on)_

_9: Ditch Allie to go fight monster sent by apparently Black Lady_

_10: Get Kira/Archer to save her and her senshi (sometimes)_

_11: Kira flirts very openly with Archer and Archer tries to catch/kills her_

_12: Go back to castle_

_13: eat dinner and talk with parents still in America_

_14: get kids ready for bed_

_15: Go to sleep where she meets Helios for date_

This was the pattern of Chibiusa's current life. Wash, rise, repeat. To be honest it was boring.

…..

3rd Block: English with Mr. Levinson

Chibiusa groaned as she saw Allie fast asleep next to her and kicked her awake.

"I didn't do it," Allie muttered as she looked sleeply over at Chibiusa. Sitting up she glared at her now fully awaked, "What?" She asked trying not to get caught by Levinson as he continued on about Julius Caesar.

"What do this say?" Chibiusa asked showing Allie her worksheet. Allie had gotten done with her worksheet within 5 minutes while Chibiusa was struggling.

"It's says 'Austin is late for her history class with Ms. Ward.'" Allie explained boredly.

Chibiusa wrote down the answer then pointed to number 5," How do you say that in English?"

Allie rolled her eyes and replied in English, "Collin told Mike that Nicole stole his coke."

Chibiusa wrote it down then looked up noticing something she hadn't before, "wait. Your dialect…" Chibiusa had only heard Allie speak English a couple times; none of them were for very long. But hearing reminded Chibiusa of the Knights and Generals dialect, which were slightly different from the American dialects from their diplomats that came to the capital sometimes, "Where are you from?"

Allie sat up then replied confused, "America?"

Chibiusa leaned over to slap Allie and corrected, "Which state?"

Allie rubbed her head where Chibiusa slapped her and replied," Alabama."

"Oh, You're from the south! Like my uncle!" Chibiusa commented.

Allie nodded and leaned back stretching, "Gosh I'm sore."

Chibiusa glanced over and noticed the bruises on Allie's neck and the bags under her eyes, "Late night?"

Allie averted her eyes from Chibiusa's gaze, "Yeah. You know I have that family tree due for Morton's Psychology class (and boy is it twisted) plus Noah and Rachel being difficult and Marty's no help and you know my parents are always busy….."

Chibiusa nodded. Allie was stuck most of the time taking care of her 12 year old brother, Noah, and 4 year old sister, Rachel, cause of her parents, Martin and Laura Erikson, busy work schedule, which was very hectic, "Sorry."

"It's cool," Allie replied with a look Chibiusa read that said, 'sorry I can't tell you the whole truth',"I can't work today on our project, I have a date-"

"Alice! Usagi!" Mr. Levinson caught them talking, "Would one of you care to explain to the class what this particular play is based on and why to Shakespeare chose to write it when he did?"

Chibiusa gulped and explained, "Well, It's based on the real murder of Julius Caesar, which was the king-'

"Dictator," Allie corrected .

"-who was really murdered like it was depicted in the play," Chibiusa continued, "Which later caused the creation of the Roman Monarchy that lead to Caesar's like Augustus and Nero, and the murderous Rome we are familiar with today." Chibiusa had no clue if that was true or not but it sure did sound smart.

"And it showed the trouble of a monarchy," Allie picked up saving Chibiusa's ass," Augustus came into power and murdered Marc Antony and Marcus Aemilius Lepidus who shared the power over the Roman Empire with him, cause he was Caesar's nephew. Cause Caesar had no children of his own. At the time William Shakespeare was writing this Queen Elizabeth I, also called Queen Elizabeth the Virgin, was rather old and had no children, thus no heirs to the throne of England. Which made the people of England very uncertain about their own future as a Kingdom."

Mr. Levinson was stun at Allie's answer. Chibiusa just rolled her eyes. Allie could be pretty smart and clever when she wanted to be.

Plus it was true, Monarchy's were tricky. Chibiusa was surprised that her Parents were even able to reestablish one. Chibiusa knew only two things about monarchies, number one: keep the people happy or they will behead you and number two: anyone in your family will kill you to get your throne.

…..

Couple hours later…

To Chibiusa's surprise Allie had a date today, with a guy she refused to name, Much to Chibiusa's dismay. So sucking it up Chibiusa began the journey home alone. Since CereCere and the rest were picking up the Royal Kids cause Zaman had kendo practice and Gabriel had some meeting.

Chibiusa just sighed and continued on waving at Motoki on the way.

Motoki still had no clue about his past life. It was sad and funny at the same time. It turned out most of the people in the Senshi's life had been members of their past life.

For example, Motoki and Usagi's brother Shingo had been Psyche's brothers, Antony and Nicholas. Naru Osaka had been one of Cordé's 3 younger sisters, Dormé, and the other two of her sister turned out to be Unazuki Furuhata and Reika Nishimura, Padmé, and Sabé. Gurio Umino had turned out to be Ami's younger brother, Solomon (Who was less annoying and a nerd in their past lives) Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino had been Serenity's nurses, Kenvash and Iksha, when she was little And Haruna and Grandpa Hino had turned out to have been their hated tutors, Miriam and Isaiah.

Chibiusa waved at her clueless Uncle, the royals had decided to not tell them of their royal lineage. They wouldn't have wanted them to tell them and ruin their normal lives.

Chibiusa let that though go as she continued on wondering over when she going to get attacked next or when she would see her parents when a voice broke thru her thoughts she turned around and did a double take.

"I found you," the person said as they caught up to her, "Usagi said you'd be walking home. Gabriel told me you were being attacked and I was worried Kira would be around too."

Chibiusa stared shocked as she asked uncertain to the person, "Aunt Andy?"


	14. Why is my BFF drunk?

Chapter 14: Why is my BFF drunk?

Chibiusa groaned as she walked away from the table, ignoring her family/friends voices. She had met her aunt Andy Evans/Hikaru about 3 hours, and she didn't like her at all.

Andy looked and sounded like what Chibiusa had always heard about from her family, the senshi, the knights, and the generals….But something just didn't feel right.

Andy had explained during dinner that a week ago she had awoken to find she was kidnapped by a man, called Caelan, who had apparently brought her back to life so he could use Andy's swords, Eclipse and Tidus's Star, to conquer the world. It didn't go as planned, Andy explained she had escaped, killing Caelan and taking her swords with her then found her way to the castle figuring that was where everyone was.

Everyone believed the story, except Chibiusa. It didn't feel right. Chibiusa had so many questions. The story didn't all fit. It didn't make sense. Not to mention there was a buzzing in Chibiusa's head that's telling Chibiusa she wasn't seeing something. That something wasn't right.

Chibiusa rolled her eyes as she fell down on to her bed as she entered her room. Her head was aching.

She closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep, when suddenly her phoned went off.

Chibiusa groans loudly and reached over and yanked her phone stared at the phone reading the caller id: Marty Erikson.

Chibiusa had half a mind to press reject. Marty had been calling her ever since he had stolen her number from Allie's phone. Marty couldn't take a hint. Chibiusa had a boyfriend! Chibiusa flipped her phone open and yelled, "Marty for like the 60th time no!"

"Um…actually its Noah….Marty and Allie's little brother," a shy voice replied shakily.

"Oh," Chibiusa replied guiltily as she recalled the young boy, she had met him a few times, "Sorry Noah. What do you need?"

She heard shuffling and movement on the other end of the phone, "Is Allie with you?"

Confused Chibiusa replied, "No. I haven't seen her since school. She had a date this afternoon."

"I knew that," Noah replied, "It's just….well it's kinda late now. She was suppose to be home four hours ago. Me and Rachel tried calling her but she hasn't answered at all. Marty went down to where she was meeting her date but she wasn't there."

Chibiusa sat up on her bed and replied, "Do you remember her date's name?" She could hear Noah speak to Rachel (Marty, Allie, and Noah's little sister) and Marty before replying, "None of us remember. Actually I don't think she ever told us his name."

Chibiusa got up and slipped her shoes on, "Well, how about you stay there in case she comes while me and the girls go see if we can find her?"

"Thanks, Chibiusa," all three of the Eriksons replied.

…..

3 hours later

"So how exactly do you know how to triangulate a cell phone signal?" VesVes had asked as she, JunJun, CereCere, and Chibiusa followed PallaPalla threw the streets of Crystal Tokyo toward were Allie's cellphone, and hopefully Allie was.

"I told you like five times already! Ami and the internet!" PallaPalla groaned as she stopped in front of a bar called Aqua Lounge.

"Why did we stop?" Chibiusa asked as she glanced around uncomfortably.

"It says the phones in there," PallaPalla pointed to the bar.

"Well this can't lead to anything good," CereCere commented.

Chibiusa stared at the bar carefully. Allie was in there? This couldn't be good. Had she been kidnapped? Pressured to go by that guy she was on a date with? Chibiusa knew that she wouldn't have gone in there willingly!

Chibiusa motioned for the Asteroid Senshi to follow her as they headed to the front door of the bar.

"Chibiusa, this isn't a good idea," VesVes muttered as they saw the bouncer.

"We need to find Allie. She could be in trouble," Chibiusa muttered as she turned to the bouncer, "Excuse me, Sir?"

"Get lost kids," The man griped waving his hands at the teenage girls.

Chibiusa opened her mouth when JunJun stepped forward, "Let me try, Usa."

Chibiusa and the rest of the Senshi closed their mouths as JunJun began, "Excuse me?"

"I told you! Get-"The man couldn't finish as JunJun nailed the man in the crouch and he fell over crying in pain.

"GO!" The girls paused then ran pass the crying man into the dark bar.

"Really, Jun?" CereCere asked in disgust as they walked past the drunk girls at the bar.

"We're in aren't we?" JunJun replied as she pointed to the back, "Is that-"

Everyone followed JunJun's finger and saw a very familiar blond/green haired girl in the back at a card table playing poker, beer beside her, and cigarette in her mouth with five men ranging from there 20's to 30's.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," VesVes muttered as Chibiusa stared mouth open.

The girls walked back to the table and stood behind the girl, "Allie?"

The girl, Allie Erikson, looked up, "Sup? What ya'll doing here?"

"What the hell?" VesVes screamed seeing the empty bottles around Allie.

Allie laughed at them, "Chill! I'm just hanging out with my new friends!" Allie laughed as she put her cigarette out and took a swing of the beer, "Kingman, Ziggy, Big Mike, J.Z., and…..I don't know the last one, but me and him are hooking up later at his place." The man smiled at Allie.

The girls shared a look at this and CereCere said, "Allie, your fucking drunk!"

Allie laughing as she laid her cards and the table and collected the money from the men, "Am not! Can't remember a thing though….Besides that I feel fan-fucking-tastic!" drinking more of her beer.

The men all got up, muttering about losing all their money, and left as Chibiusa yanked the bottle from Allie's hand, "Marty, Noah, and Rachel are worried about you and your flat out drunk!"

Allie fell out of her seat, "they can live without me for a night or two! And I'm totally fine and sober!" She stood up amazingly steadily.

"Really? Say the alphabet backwards," PallaPalla challenged.

"Z, Y, X, W,V, U, T, S, R, Q,, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A," Allie replied boredly and easily.

The Senshi stared at the girl amazed, "I'm amazed you actually did that," VesVes commented.

Allie rolled her eyes and replied, "Well, I'm that drunk."

"So you admit you're drunk!" JunJun pointed at Allie.

"I didn't say that," the drunken girl answered as she walked to the front door to leave the club.

"You just did!" Chibiusa replied as she and the girls followed her.

"I don't remember that," The girls waved off as she stepped of the still crying bouncer.

"Well, what the hell do you remember?" Chibiusa was seriously ticked. She had been worried over her friend for like 3 hours now and the whole time she had been just getting drunk.

"My Ex-boyfriend breaking up with me in a text," Allie answered sourly, "In a text! The day before my 18th birthday too! Damn bastard! There's a chunk of my life I'll never get back!"

They all stared at Allie. They had never really seen here in a bad mood like this till now.

It was this point Allie pulled out her car keys, "You guys freakin' made me remember the reason I came here…..Ah, well, I better be getting home."

"NO!" all of the Senshi yelled as CereCere jerked the keys out of her hands, "You're too drunk!"

"I swear to drunk I'm not god!" Allie answered angrily.

The girls shared another look as Chibiusa sighed, "Where's your bike?"

"Didn't drive it," Allie replied slumping against the nearest wall, "My Ex had a problem with my bike, such a worry wart! So I got a new 2012 Toyota instead. Really nice. The world's starting spin…."

Chibiusa sighed and pulled out her phone, "Listen, you guys go ahead and head to Allie's house in her car. I'll call a cab and me and Ms. 'not drunk' will be there in a few."

The Senshi nodded. CereCere said, "I'll drive."

PallaPalla pouted and snapped, "No! I never get to drive!"

"I can drive better than all ya! Let me!" JunJun countered.

"What part of underage aren't you getting?" VesVes shouted back.

Allie slumped to the ground and shouted at the Moonstone sisters, "Shut up! I'm not drunk enough to deal with your shit!"

Chibiusa couldn't help but laugh at this.

….

50 minutes later

Outside Erikson House

Allie forked over 100 dollars to the cab driver, "Thanks dude."

Chibiusa stared at Allie as she explained, "I had been playing poker for about 4 hours. I was bound to win some."

Chibiusa rolled her eyes and Allie pulled out a cigarette and lighter but Chibiusa snatched them away, "Really?"

Allie simple just shot her the finger and looked up at the stars in a kinda dazed look, "Stars always shine brightest in the dark…."

"Huh?" Chibiusa asked stuffing the lighter and cigarette in her pocket.

"Crystal Tokyo has so many lights it's hard to see the stars. Back in Alabama you just drove about 15 minutes from the city you could see the stars at their brightest in the dark," Allie explained sounding sober, "Same can be said about human potential. In the most low down moment in their life that's when their true nature, talent, and strength shine…."

Chibiusa stared at Allie for a minute. That was so deep, almost mystical of her.

"Wow, maybe I am drunk to be saying stuff like that!" Allie laughed as she slapped Chibiusa on the back.

Mystic Allie moment over.

"Anyways thanks for the lift back," Allie laughed heading to her house (Which was a pretty nice 4 story house)

"You paid the driver," Chibiusa commented rolling her eyes at her still clearly drunk friend.

"I did?" Allie asked confused, "You comin to mine and Marty's party tomorrow? It's our 18th!"

Chibiusa opened her mouth to reply but then remembered, "Can't. It's November 30."

Allie snapped her fingers, "Right! The Star Ball. You gotta be there as the Princess…."

Chibiusa eyes snapped to Allie, "Wha-What?"

Allie rolled her eyes, "Chibiusa, I maybe drunk but I ain't stupid. There's only 2 people in Crystal Tokyo with pink hair. Princess Serenity and Sailor Ceres. Since you have Neo-Queen Serenity's hairstyle I'm going to go with you're Princess Serenity, which means your probably Neo Moon too. Leaving CereCere as Ceres, PallaPalla as Pallas, VesVes is probably Vesta, and JunJun's gotta be Juno. How no one else figures this out is beyond me."

Chibiusa stared amazed and scared at her friend's knowledge.

"Plus you guys always leave me with crappy half ass excuses (I'm mean seriously! You don't have a dog Chibiusa!) You have a weird gray kitten following you around that looks like Lady Diana, and you have a compact that looks exactly like Neo Moon's," The 17 year old finished, "I only half of my brain power right now and I can see all the differences!"

Chibiusa sweatdropped at this and smack herself in the head. She actually had a point. But now how was she going to take care of this problem. Allie knew!

"Anyway night! Bring my car back tomorrow!" Allie called back entering her house and the Asteroid Senshi pulled up behind Chibiusa, "And don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret Moony!"

The annoying buzzing in Chibiusa's head was back, it buzzed loudly as she got in the car with the Asteroid Senshi.

"So?" CereCere as she put the car in drive.

"I'll explain later. Just drive," Chibiusa answered as she rubbed her head.

So in conclusion this day had brought Chibiusa's dead aunt from the grave and one of her best friends drunk. Very productive day.

It was then that Chibiusa phone buzzed. Chibiusa groaned as she pulled put the phone and read the text message, "shit." It was from her parents.

From: Mom

_Usagi Hikaru Tsukino! Were the hell are you? And what do you mean by 'we borrowed some of Ami equipment'?_


	15. Caelan's Attack!

Chapter 15: Caelan's Attack!

**Evans High School**

**Lunch Time**

Chibiusa, CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes all stared at their past out on the table friend, who was moaning and groaning in pain holding her head.

VesVes tapped Allie, "Hang over?"

Allie glanced up and slide her sunglasses down off her eyes, revealing big bags under her blood shot eyes, "Hang over? So I was drinking last night?"

The Senshi stared blankly at Allie. "You don't remember last night?" PallaPalla yelled surprised.

Allie but hands over her ears, "Softer please….And I barely remember yesterday afternoon…..I remember getting ready for my date, waiting for my boyfriend at the restaurant, and then…" she paused for a moment a painful look appeared on her face, "I got a text. My boyfriend broke up with me…"

The other shared a look as CereCere wrapped her arms over Allie in a hug, "I'm sorry. Want us to go beat him up?"

Allie pushing her glasses back up to cover her eyes, "its fine…I knew it wouldn't really work out anyway." She paused and continued, "So, after the break up text, I keep thinking I just wanted to forget then….nothing. Did I do anything to stupid? And where's my car?"

"You smoked a bunch, drank a lot, and won a lot of money at poker," VesVes explained, "Oh and we borrowed your car. As good friends we couldn't let you drink drunk!"

"As they say 'click or ticket'," PallaPalla commented happily.

JunJun face palmed and corrected, "That's with seat belts!"

Allie and Chibiusa laughed as CereCere added, "You're thinking of 'drive sober or get pulled over'!"

"Well that explains why my lungs feel like tar, my headache, my lack of car, and the wad of cash on my dresser," Allie moaned as she rubbed her head, "But I don't even know how to play poker…"

"You did say one weird thing," Chibiusa added coughing trying to play it up as a joke, "You said you thought I was Sailor Neo Moon. Funny right?

Allie looks at them a serious look on her face, "Am I right?"

Chibiusa and the Senshi stared realizing it had been a drunken statement. Allie had really figured it out. Chibiusa whispered back, "yes."

Allie nodded and got up from the table and told Chibiusa, "I won't tell. But tell Marty I'm Skipping the rest of the day."

Without another word, Allie leaves.

…..

**The Castle**

**6 hours later **

Allie Erikson was not seen the rest of the day.

This upset Chibiusa. She didn't know is it was due in part to Chibiusa revealing that she was indeed Neo Moon and had lied to her or if she just had the hangover blues.

Chibiusa sighed as she adjusted her dress and followed CereCere, VesVes, JunJun, and PallaPalla as they exited Chibiusa's room having finished getting dress.

"Cheer up, Usa" VesVes commented as they entered the large ball room, "Helios is coming later tonight isn't he?"

"Yeah but-"Was all Chibiusa could say as suddenly they jumped at the sight of Kunzite and Venus being flung across the room and into a wall, falling to the floor in pain.

"Moon Crisis!"

"Juno Crystal!"

"Ceres Crystal!"

"Vesta Crystal!"

"Pallas Crystal!"

_"MAKE UP!"_

Soon Sailors Neo Moon, Juno, Ceres, Vesta, and Pallas stood ready to face the attacks only to find Hikaru standing there with both swords with the bodies of the royal court lying around her except for Archer.

Archer block another of her attacks, "Andy, talk to me? What the hell is happening?"

Hikaru stopped and looked over at the girls, "So you're here? I was hoping to have them all finished off by the time that you got here…."

Neo Moon stepped forward and addresses Hikaru, "What the hell Andy?" Neo Moon barely knew her aunt but did know it had been less than a day and she was trying to kill everyone?

"I believe you should ask me of that?" a dark voice stated.

Neo Moon, Juno, Pallas, Vesta, Ceres, and Archer swerved to a man stepping from the darkness with the familiar forms of Black Lady and the Amazoness Quartet.

"Nice to meet you," The man smiled evilly and he walked over to Hikaru and placed a hand on her shoulder angering Archer, "I am Caelan, former apprentice of the man called Malik, black knight, and necromancer."

"Necromancer?" Pallas yelped in surprise.

The other senshi stared at Pallas for an answer but instead received it from Archer, "Necromancer? You raise the dead…you raised Andy…"

"For the purpose of obtaining the crown," Caelan explained, "Hikaru is the most powerful Knight ever as well as being Princess….and since raised her is under my control."

Archer stared at Hikaru in understanding and slight relief as he called, "Andy fight it!"

Hikaru twitched a little and replied struggling, " I…I Can't….get…."

"Silence now, Hikaru," Caelan commented, "Time to destroy them."

Hikaru fell quiet and raised her swords and quickly slicing at the air creating a shock wave towards our heroines and hero.

"Ahhh!" they cried as they were flung thru the air.

Neo Moon flew far into the back of the ball room but suddenly stopped as she hit a soft object.

"Ouch," The object matters and asked, "Chibiusa you okay?"

Neo Moon looked up and jumped back confused, "Andy?"

"Andy" stared confused and looks over to Hikaru, "What the hell?"

This couldn't be happening, Neo Moon thought looking at the two Andy/Hikarus.

"Kira," Hikaru commented looking at her double.

"Kira?"Caelan commented glancing at the two.

"My other half," Hikaru explained holding up her black sword, "_Eclipse_ is hers."

The blond haired, silver eyed girl dresses in normal clothes that was being called Kira,"Kira? Who's Kira?"

Neo Moon stared at her confused at her, "you aren't …Kira?"

The not Kira stared at Chibiusa then at the rest of the senshi and then Archer, "No! What the hell? I dye the green out of my hair and choose to where contacts and now I'm some Kira?"

Neo Moon stare for a minute into the girl's before she asked uncertain as she felt a haze suddenly disappeared, "Al-Allie?"

"Yes, I'm Allie Erikson!" The girl yelled, "Now what the hell is going on?"


	16. Allie is Kira, Andy is Hikaru, and what?

Chapter 16: Allie is Kira, Andy is Hikaru, and what?

Allie dodged a blast from Hikaru and is pulled behind Archer and Neo Moon.

"Okay so Allie Erikson is really Kira!" Archer yelled shocked.

"That makes sense. Allie Erikson, Andy Evans," Pallas commented as she jumped to attack Hikaru. Juno, Vesta, and Ceres following her to hold them off.

Allie looks at them clueless, "time out! What's going on!"

Neo Moon looks at Archer, "She doesn't know she's Kira?!"

Archer rolled his eyes, "Great. She must only turn into Kira when she's in trouble…."

Neo Moon motioned to the exploding sound, in the background, "And she's not in trouble?!"

Allie stared at Archer for a minute before she asked, "Gabriel?"

Neo Moon noticed her eyes flash red. Kira had red eyes right?

Archer nodded, "I'm Gabriel. But Allie you have-"Allie slugged Archer in the face shocking everyone.

"Ass hole," Allie muttered as her eyes flashed red again, "A text? Broke up thru a text!"

Neo Moon shuddered disturbed that apparently the reason Allie and Gabriel had be weird over the past couple weeks was cause they had been dating, ew. She glanced to see Hikaru knocking the Sailor Quartet around easily and decided to avoid the 'dating' thing till later, "Allie, your apparently the reincarnation of my aunt's evil side that has recently swore to protect me, Kira. My aunt was brought from the dead and is now evil and trying to kill us. We need you, now good, to help us."

Allie stared at her, "What the hell are you saying?"

Archer motioned to Hikaru and Caelan as they tossing the Sailor Quartet around like ragdolls, "Transform and help!" Archer jumped over to attack Caelan and save the girls.

Neo Moon looked at Allie as she ran a hand thru her blonde her clearly confused, "Allie, please. You have to remember and transform."

Allie glared at Neo Moon. Neo Moon looked back to where the fighting was and jumped back as Hikaru was racing forward and swinging her sword at Neo Moon's head.

"AHHH!" Sailor Neo Moon screeched but stopped when Allie suddenly jumped in front of her and grabbed Hikaru's wrist, stopping the sword. Allie glared at Hikaru, her eyes were now solid red and angry looking.

"Kira," Hikaru noted smirking a little. Allie, Kira, kicked Hikaru yanking the black sword from her hand, "Don't touch our niece."

Caelan dropped Archer, whom, he hand been fighting as he saw Kira and Hikaru facing off, "No."

Hikaru attacked Kira as she rolled out of the way and swung at Hikaru only for her sword to be caught.

"I know that power, Hikaru," Kira tried to reason as they pushed the swords against each other, "It amazing. It makes you feel like you have the right to whatever you want. All you have to do is listen to that one man above you. But Hikaru that's dumb! So fight his control!" Kira forced Hikaru back and slammed her against the wall and look back at Neo Moon.

"What are you waiting for?! Get Caelan!" Kira ordered pinning Hikaru down.

Neo Moon nodded numbly as she focused on the crazing man as he and Archer were fighting. Neo Moon noted that the Sailor Quartet were knocked out too.

Neo Moon sighed and ran to Caelan with her wand raised, "Hey! You!" Caelan glanced at her annoyed as she raised her wand, "Die!" She didn't know what she did but she unleashed a blast of energy that incinerated Caelan as he yelped in pain.

"Wow," Archer admitted as he turned to see Kira and Hikaru no longer fighting, "Hikaru!"

Archer ran up and wrapped Hikaru in a hug causing Kira to get a look on face that Neo Moon noticed.

"Gabriel, I'm fine," Hikaru pushed him as she turned to Kira, "Thank god we were able to split our soul or else we would have been screwed."

"Huh?" Neo Moon asked confused as the armor around Hikaru disappear.

"Remember when 'Allie' was in pain months ago?" Kira explained as Chibiusa nodded, "That was because Caelan was trying to take our soul to reanimated Andy's body. We spilt the soul back to being two thus he was only able to take the 'good' half."

"Wait, so Allie is the reincarnation of Hikaru?" Archer asked confused yet relieved at the same time.

"Yes," Hikaru concluded as she maybe glowing gold, "So we have to re-fuse now."

Before anything else could be said Hikaru disappeared into gold lights that went into Kira turning her eyes silver again.

"You okay?" Neo Moon asked as Kira nodded.

"Hikaru-"Archer started but was cut off by Kira.

"It's Allie," Kira corrected, "And I'm not talking to you till later." Allie marched off to check on the past out members of the royals.

Neo Moon laughed a little at Archer who looked like Allie had slapped him.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Chibiusa and Allie walked into the dining room pausing as Usagi and Minako ran out the door in a rush.

"New Game," Chibiusa and Allie said together as Allie continued in only nodding at Gabriel as she went over to talk to Mamoru and the Generals.

Gabriel sighed defeatedly. Chibiusa found it amusing that Allie was still mad at Gabriel for breaking up with her to be with her. Though neither Gabriel nor Allie had ever given the full story on their dating, it was always the joke of the generals lately.

Chibiusa placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, "You're wearing her down." Chibiusa laughed at Gabriel's groan.

Chibiusa smiled as sighed relaxing in her new life.

…..

Marty Erikson was staring at the picture Allie had recently set up of her and Chibiusa.

"You will be mine Princess," Marty swore as the picture frame cracked in his hand, "Hikaru, Kira, or whatever the hell she calls herself these days won't save anyone this time."

Marty dropped the picture as he walked by a mirror and ruffled his now green hair, "Mar will have his way."

* * *

Alex: This is not a set up for a sequel. I just always wanted Mar to have his cameo. Anyway, i hope this is better. Review if you want and thanks for reading.


End file.
